1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated substrate inspection methods and apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior techniques for inspection of substantially smooth or flat substrates include inspection with optical tools. However, optical tools may be confused by underlying topology, if such underlying topology is visible to the optical inspector. In particular, false defects may be found in the smooth surface due to features in the underlying visible topology. Regarding conventional electron beam inspection tools, they are slow and ineffective in such inspections of smooth substrates.
The above-described problems and disadvantages may be overcome by utilizing embodiments of the present invention.